


Blood, Sweat and Tears

by Silvaimagery



Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Group dynamics, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance, Secrets, Sugakookie, Vmon - Freeform, alternating POV’s, h/c, jihope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: Falling in love is easy, making it work is harder.  Especially when no one is supposed to know about your love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A play on the HYYH and WINGS AU pairings. 
> 
> Title from the song by BTS.
> 
> Did anyone else get up early to watch the guys on the V app? I think I love them more today than I did yesterday.

Yoongi POV

I don’t know why it had to be him.

I have never been in love. I have liked girls before and I have been infatuated with the thought of finding ‘the one’ who would understand me and would love me unconditionally for who I am.

But I just never imagined I would find it in a fifteen year old boy.

It was not love at first sight. It was something that grew as we spent more time together, as we got to know each other.

Jungkook and I are a lot alike. He is not good in expressing himself and neither am I. We are better at action than talking about our feelings and we are both rebels at heart. We both have a shaky relationship with our parents and we carry a lot of guilt about it. We both have an older brother who we respect and resent. We both came from nothing and we hoped to put our mark in the world with our music.

Maybe getting together had not been a smart idea, maybe we should have thought it through a lot more.

Love turns people into fools and we were no different.

I didn’t see the downside when we first got together. The only thing that stood in our way was the fact that he was underage.

I was hesitant to do anything with him, aside from kissing, because I didn’t want to pressure him.

It frustrated Jungkook a lot and it caused a few arguments between us. But in the end I always convinced him to wait.

It is hard to tell your boyfriend you don’t want to have sex with him when it’s all you think about.

It wasn’t until after our debut and the success that came with it that more downsides to our relationship made themselves known.

For one, now that we were ‘idols’ there is a certain code we have to follow and as men of Korea, being gay was a big red flag. We already had so called heavy weights of rap coming after us for being ‘manufactured rappers’ and ‘sell outs’. I knew it would end our musical career if people knew we were gay.

Our private lives became almost non-existent, there were always cameras following us around and I had to restrain my interaction with Jungkook. I started acting aloof and uninterested. At first it was only for show but then it began to bleed into my personality. I started to fall into the role I played and I pushed Jungkook away more often than not.

I told myself I would not change, that I would not let anyone influence who I am but it is hard when the voices are always there and with so many hands controlling your every movement. 

I don’t know how many times I was the cause of Jungkook’s tears and more than once, I almost ended our relationship. 

The only thing that held me back was my love for him and the hope that it would soon all get better. Once we became well known, we would be the ones in control and we would no longer have to dance to someone else’s tune.

We promised to dedicate ourselves more to our work and to each other.

Things were better for a bit and our relationship progressed, as did our fame. But so did the problems in our relationship.

I became engrossed in my work, he became obsessed with being good at everything and our relationship started to suffer because of it.

He used to be the one who could bring me back when things got too loud in my head. He used to know how to put out the fire. Now instead of finding comfort in each other, we started to butt heads about everything. 

It was frustrating.

I rub my tired eyes.

“Jungkook.”

“If I don’t come find you, I know I will never see you.”

I turn to face him.

“Do you think I like working like a dog? I am doing this for us!”

“For us? That’s funny.”

I clench my fists.

“You’re not the only dedicated to this group.” He says glaring at me.

“I can’t depend on the others to do my work for me. It’s part of being an adult.”

He snorts.

“Being an adult also means putting other’s needs above your own. I am making time for us. Why can’t you do the same for me?”

“Stop acting so damn high and mighty. Maybe instead of complaining, you should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you for what exactly? For dedicating four years of my life to you and getting nothing in return?”

“That was your dedication?” I laugh.

“Fuck you!”

“I am still older than you and you will respect me.” I say pointing at him.

“Why should I respect you? I gave you my heart and you have given me nothing! You claimed you loved me but not once did you even say it. I should have ignored my feelings for you.” 

I blink back the burn of tears.

“Leave then. No one is asking you to stay.”

“It’s so easy for you to throw me away, huh? Am I nothing to you?!”

He grabs my shoulders and I shove him away.

“I don’t have time for your tantrums.”

“Always in control are we, Min Yoongi?”

“Someone has to be when you’re crying like a little bitch about everything.”

I shouldn’t have said it but it was too late to take it back. 

He punches me and I hold on to the desk to stop myself from falling.

I touch my lip and my fingers come away bloody.

I turn to look at him.

Tears are streaming down his face and his expression is painful.

“Get out.”

“Yoongi.”

I grab the desk chair and I throw it against the wall.

He covers his face with his arms as the chair breaks apart.

“GET OUT!”

He looks at me.

“I always thought I would spend the rest of my life with you.” He says quietly before walking out.

I try to force the tears away. There was no point crying about something that was inevitable but even when my brain knows it, my heart doesn’t. I cover my eyes as the tears fall and I feel like a part of me has died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so obsessed with the ‘Blood, Sweat & Tears’ MV, it’s not even funny. They just know how to kill me and I love it!

Taehyung POV

When a child grows up without parents, you can’t expect them not to be affected by it.

My parents had not had a good marriage when I had been born and my earliest memory of home is hiding under the bed as they screamed at each other in the next room.

I was sent to live with my grandparents when I was seven years old. It is sad to say but their love was not enough to replace the fact that my parents had abandoned me.

I did not see my parents again until I turned thirteen. They were still together and they seemed to get along better now. They had asked me to go back with them but I refused. I would not abandon my grandparents the way my parents had abandoned me.

I tried to be good but sometimes the anger I had inside would explode out of me and I got into fights in school. 

I was okay with being teased about being a country boy and the fact that I spoke satoori but I would not stand people talking shit about my home situation.

I got expelled more than once and the only reason I wasn’t kicked out of school was because people felt bad for me.

I tried to be better for my grandparents. They had been nothing but good to me and they had given me a loving home. 

When I joined Bangtan, I thought I could live with all the restrictions but I felt trapped and it brought back memories of the few short years I spent living with my parents.

Sometimes I just needed to escape and be free, even if it was only for a little while.

The first time I escaped the dorms, I had gotten into a lot of trouble and I had almost gotten kicked out. The only thing that saved me was the members standing up for me.

The second time, I took Jimin with me. We were close and I wanted to share the taste of freedom with him. We still got into trouble but not as bad as the first time. 

The third time, I went alone. At least, I thought I had been alone.

I walk slowly through the park and I stare up at the stars.

Sometimes I missed my grandparent’s country home so much.

I stop and I close my eyes.

I can almost hear the crickets.

Homesickness washes over me and tears leak out of my closed eyes.

“It’s dangerous for you to be alone out here.”

I jump and I whirl around.

Namjoon stares at me.

I wipe my tears away.

He walks past me.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“We’re already here, we might as well enjoy it before management comes for us.” He says smiling back at me.

“Aren’t you supposed to yell at me?”

“I can always yell at you later. Why ruin this peace?”

I smile and I hurry after him.

I twine my arm with his as we walk down the path.

“Hyung, tell me about your school days.”

“There really isn’t much to tell. And you can drop the formalities, it’s just the two of us out here.”

I nod.

“Did you have a lot of friends?”

“No. There were only three guys I was really close to.”

“I always thought you’d be popular. You’re smart and handsome and you speak English. I bet you had a lot of girls chasing you.”

He chuckles.

“I spent too much time up in my head to pay attention to girls.”

“Hmm.”

He walk in silence for a bit.

“Why do you keep sneaking out of the house?”

I sigh.

“Do you ever feel like the walls are closing in on you? Sometimes I need to remind myself that I am still free, that a world outside of the studio and the dorm exists.”

He nods.

“I understand what you mean. So, what do you usually do?”

“I just walk around. Sometimes I buy something to eat.”

“Sounds…boring.”

I laugh.

“Come on. I know a great spot where we can see the stars.” He says.

He takes my hand and he leads me over to a small hill.

We lie on the grass and we stare up at the sky.

We stay there, in silence, until management comes for us an hour later.

“You escape every three weeks, usually on a Thursday.” He says suddenly in the car on the way back to the dorms.

“What?” I ask.

He looks at me and he winks.

He leans in close to me.

“I’ve got your back.” He whispers before sitting back. “Just trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“Good.”

*****************************

“Taehyung.”

My hand is grabbed in a tight hold.

I try to shake off his hand but he holds on.

“Taehyung.” He whispers again.

I blink my eyes open.

“What is it?”

He nods towards the bedroom door.

“Come on.”

“I’m too tired.”

“Get up.” He says tugging on my hand.

I groan.

“Shh!”

I sit up and he helps me get out of bed.

He leads me out of the room we all shared and he shoves some clothes in my arms.

“Hyung.”

“Get dressed.”

“I’m too tired to escape. My feet hurt.”

“I know a special place that will make you feel better.”

I eye him skeptically.

“Get dressed. You have to go out or you’re going to start to feel claustrophobic and we can’t have that. We have a tight schedule and this is the only time we have free.”

“Why are you doing this? Aren’t you supposed to be stopping me?”

I dress and I put on my shoes before following to the front door.

“As the leader, I have to make sure the members are okay. You need to walk around for an hour or two to clear your head, there is nothing wrong with that.”

“Then why did I get into trouble?”

“Because you didn’t tell anyone where you were going.”

“And you told management we were leaving? That takes out the excitement.”

“I didn’t tell them.”

“Then what?”

“I have my cellphone in case they call. Now come on. We have to hurry.”

“Why?”

“We do need to sleep so I figured we leave for an hour and then come back to get about four hours of sleep.”

He grabs my hand and he sets a quick pace down the block.

He doesn’t stop until we’re standing in front of a shop.

“What is this place?”

“A masseuse parlor.”

“What kind of masseuse is open this late at night?”

He looks at me.

“Wait. Is this one of those ‘happy ending’ places?”

He snorts.

“What?” He chuckles.

“I’m not judging! I just want to be prepared before we go in there.”

He slaps my arm.

“You’re underage.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t get…serviced.”

“I can’t believe I am having this conversation with you.” He sighs. “I made an appointment for us, the lady who owns this place is friends with my mom.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t look so excited.” He says opening the door.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that. I was just starting to get used to the idea of, you know.”

“Getting serviced?”

“Exactly!”

“Namjoon. It’s been so long.” The woman says coming towards us.

“Auntie.”

She pats his cheeks.

“Come on back.” The woman says smiling at me.

I follow Namjoon to the back and we change out of our clothes.

I lay down on the table on my front, resting my head on my folded arms and I close my eyes.

“You boys ready? What kind of massage did you want?” The woman asks me.

“Uh.”

“He’ll have the deep tissue massage.” Namjoon says.

I look at him.

He smirks at me.

“Have fun getting serviced.”

“No! Wait.”

“Just relax.” She says putting her hands in my hair.

Her fingers dig into my scalp and I squeeze my eyes shut.

Namjoon chuckles as I groan in pain.

“I hate you.” I say through gritted teeth.

After the excruciating massage, I lay boneless on the table.

“I think I’m dead.” I say staring up at the ceiling.

Namjoon snorts.

He leans over me.

“Nah. You’ll live. Don’t you feel better?”

I move my arms and legs.

“Yeah. How weird.” I say smiling up at him.

His hand pats my cheek before his lips brush mine.

I jerk away, smacking my elbow against the edge of the table.

I groan.

“What just happened?” I ask.

“I kissed you. Why?”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to. Is there a problem?”

“I don’t know. Is it going to be become a regular thing or a one-time thing?”

He shrugs.

“Why don’t we see if we like it before we decide?”

“Uhh…”

“If you don’t want to-”

I fist my hands in his bathrobe.

“Just give me a moment to prepare myself.”

“Prepare for what?”

“Whatever this is.” I take a deep breath and I release it slowly.

My heart thumps faster in my chest and my fingers shake.

“Okay.”

He grab my chin in one hand and my hip with the other.

His lips are soft and they slowly coax my own into the kiss.

He pulls back after a moment.

“So. What did you think?”

I pull him down over me, our combined weights making the table under us groan.

“Is this thing going to hold us?” He asks.

“Who cares?”

I grab his face in my hands and I crush our lips together.

It looks like I might get serviced after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I could picture was Tae in the second episode of ‘Celebrity Bromance’.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok POV

I stare at Jimin.

“You’re very good.”

He smiles at me and my hands automatically reach out to cup his chubby face.

“Thank you.” He says.

I press my forehead to his.

“Hyung.” He says pushing at my chest.

I release him and turn away.

“I have to go practice my rap.” I say picking up my bottle of water and towel.

“Hyung.” He calls as I exit the practice room.

I take a moment to compose myself before grabbing the elevator and going up to the fifth floor.

I rest my head against the cold metal.

I can’t stop myself from feeling too much when he’s around.

I know why but I can’t admit it to myself yet.

I’ve felt like this before and it had led to heartbreak. I couldn’t risk it with Jimin. For one, I don’t think he feels the same. He’s never given any indication that he does. He tries too hard to prove he’s a manly man and part of that is because of me. 

I just can’t stop touching him and holding him in my arms.

I groan.

“You have to get over it. It’s too risky.” I tell myself.

I step out of the elevator and my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

It’s Jimin.

I close my eyes.

My phone buzzes again.

I put the phone back in my pocket.

I had to be strong.

The feelings would not last and even if this was real, it would never work. I had to dedicate myself to this group now and ignore everything else.

When I get home three hours later, it’s late and I know the other members are already asleep.

I take a shower before going to the kitchen to eat something.

Jimin looks up at me, his eyes dark and angry.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” I ask walking to the fridge.

I open it and inspect the contents.

“Did Jin hyung make anything?”

I barely have time to pull back before the door is shut with force.

I look at Jimin.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“What are you doing?” He demands.

“Keep your voice down.”

“Why didn’t you respond to my messages?”

“Is that why your panties are in a bunch?” I push him aside as I open the fridge back up.

He shoves it closed again and I glare at him.

“You’ve been acting weird lately and I can’t help you if you won’t talk about it.”

“Who says I need your help? You’re just a kid.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Just because I’m not an adult then I can’t understand other people’s emotions?”

I sigh.

“Look, it’s late and I’m tired and hungry. I just want to eat something and go to bed. I don’t want to have this argument with you, alright?”

“It’s not alright!”

“Go to sleep.”

“No.”

“I’m your hyung and you will do as I tell you.”

“Screw you, Hoseok.”

“Yah. What did you just call me?”

He doesn’t say anything, he just stands there sulking.

“Fine. Then I am going to bed.”

He grabs my arm.

“You are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on with you.”

“Look kid-”

“You act nice towards me one minute and the next you avoid me or you shout at me for no reason. What did I do wrong?”

“Just let it go!”

“I can’t let it go. We’re all one unit now and we can’t let things between us fester. We have to resolve our issues quickly and move on. It’s the only way this is going to work.”

“Such strong words for a little guy.”

He crosses his arms over his chest.

“You know what? Fuck you. I don’t know why I bother.”

He moves away.

I know I have hurt him with my words.

His shoulders drop and he lowers his head.

“Jimin.”

“Enjoy your dinner.”

I go after him.

“Jimin.”

I grab his arm and I pull him back before he can go into the bedroom.

I turn him around so that he is facing me but he won’t meet my gaze.

I cup his face.

“I can’t tell you what is going on with me. I just can’t, it might affect the group.”

He looks at me.

“Why?”

“Because…” I sigh. “I think I’m in love.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” I move out of his personal space. “I’m trying to work through it but it’s a lot more difficult than I thought.”

“Who is it? Who are you in love with?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Is it someone from the company?”

I don’t say anything.

“Do they work with us?”

“Jimin.”

“Hyung.” He says putting his hand on my arm. “I never thought you were going through some deep emotional shit like that. I thought that maybe I had accidentally died your favorite white sweater pink like Jungkook’s t-shirt, which we are never telling him about.”

I smile.

He always made me feel better even when I wanted to sulk for a while.

“If that happened then I would kill you.”

He hugs me and I tentatively put my arms around him.

“I’m sorry, hyung. But you know, it might work out.”

I pull away.

“No. It’s too risky.”

“Did you even tell her how you feel?”

“No. I can’t.”

“Hyung.”

“Just leave it alone, alright? I will work through this. Just do me a favor, don’t tell the guys alright?”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Good. Now go to sleep.”

“You can talk to me about it, if it’s too hard for you to deal on your own. I’m here for you.”

I caress his head and his smile hurts my heart.

“I know. Go to sleep.”

“Okay. Good night.”

“Good night.”

He goes into the bedroom and I go back to the kitchen.

It was better to let him think I was in love with someone who worked for Big Hit.

I sit the counter and I rest my head in my arms.

“You have to get over this, you have to stop.”

***************************

Jimin became so nice and obedient towards me and it made me insane.

Whenever any of the female staff were around, he would hug me or hold onto my wrist to comfort me.

Part of me really liked having all of his attention but I knew it was from the wrong reason.

I tried to create some distance between us but it all went to hell when we moved into a bigger house and Jimin and I became roommates. Fucking members, man.

Jin got to room alone since he is the oldest and the others seemed to have already selected their roommates before we even moved and no one wanted to trade.

So for better or worse, probably more worse than better, I was stuck with Jiminie.

He would sleep some nights in his bed, other nights he would sleep snuggled up beside me on my bed.

I was torture and I couldn’t take it anymore. I felt like I was going to go insane.

I just wanted to go back and stop myself from lying to Jimin, maybe then he wouldn’t be so nice to me.

I cover my eyes with my hand.

“Ugh.” I groan.

“Hyung.” Jimin says.

It’s like he had installed a tracker on me, he always knew where I was.

I look at him.

He sits down beside me, his head resting on my shoulder.

I move away.

He doesn’t say anything but I can feel his gaze on me.

“I think that if you can’t tell the person you love how you feel then maybe you should move on.”

“Like it’s so easy? Love doesn’t work like that. You can’t just transfer it from one person to another.”

“What if there was someone who was in love with you? Wouldn’t you give them a chance?”

“I can’t love anyone else.” I say quietly.

I rest my forehead on my hand and I glance at him.

He licks his lips, his eyes wide and earnest.

“For how long?” He asks.

“What?”

“How long do I need to wait until you are ready to move on?”

I sit up straight.

My heart hammers in my chest and I hope to god that he is saying what I think he is saying.

“What are you talking about?”

He looks down at his clasped hands.

“I’m in love with you.”

I stare at him and I know that my mouth is hanging open.

He looks at me.

“I know that it’s wrong but I love you and I hate the woman who is making you suffer like this. I just want to give you what you deserve and I will wait until the day when you are ready to accept my heart.”

I grab his face and I crush our lips together.

His hands grab my shoulders in a painful hold.

I pull him onto his feet with me before I push him down onto the table.

He groans as I put my hands under his shirt.

I kiss and suck his neck.

“What about the person you’re in love with?” He pants.

I look down at him.

“It’s you. I’m in love with you.”

He laughs happily before pulling me down over him.

“I love you Park Jimin.”

“I love you too, idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Jin POV

People say that it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

What a load of bullshit.

It was better not to not love because the few moments of happiness created together are not worth the pain after it has all fallen apart.

My unexpected audition for Big Hit came as a blessing and I left my hometown and I tried to move on.

I failed more times than I’d like to admit and I know I was not motivated once I became a part of the group. But creating a new life with my members gave me new purpose and the wound in my heart slowly began to fade.

I tried to be better, not just for the kids but for our fans too and I soon found myself smiling and laughing more. I found my voice again and I started speaking up more and I became more involved in the member’s lives. 

I tried to be a good hyung and the kids soon started relying on me for comfort and food.

In 2014, with the release of our ‘Skool Luv Affair’ album we got a new manager named Sejin.

I don’t think I ever heard his last name. He just insisted that we called him Sejin hyung.

Sejin is very handsome, he is tall and muscular. Even the glasses he wears fit his handsome face perfectly. He is smart and funny, serious when he has to be and he made sure we were always well rested and that we ate enough.

He was the first to show so much dedication and concern for us. It was nice.

I found myself staring at him and wondering what it would be like to hug him. Or maybe just curl up next to him on the bed.

I had to force myself to stop having fantasies about Sejin hyung. It was inappropriate and dangerous. He is our manager and we have to keep our interactions professional. Anything else was a risk to both our careers and his future at the company.

He was too important to our team and I would not be stupid enough to fall in love with him.

I put all inappropriate thoughts aside and I concentrated on the kids and our choreography.

We had a lot of appearances and performances lined up and I had to make sure I appeared to be at the dancing level as the other members.

The first couple of performances were fine but as promotions continued, my body began to get tired and it was harder to keep my energy level up. Especially with the lack of sleep and the strict diet we were on.

I bend over, bracing my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath after performing ‘Boy In Luv’ and ‘Jump’.

I squeeze my eyes shut as dark spots dance in front of my vision. I would not pass out.

“Are you okay?” Sejin asks.

“Fine. I just….I just need to catch my breath.”

“You looked great out there.”

I shake my head.

“I messed up.”

“It looked perfect to me.”

I stand up straight and I take the towel my assistant is handing me before looking at Sejin.

“Thank you.” I tell him.

“I’m sure you make up for any mistakes with your handsome face.” He smiles, patting my arm.

“I wish it were that easy. I just need to practice more.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself.”

“I have to be. I refuse to be known as the worse dancer in Bangtan.”

I grab my bottle of water and I take a sip.

“You’re not that bad.”

I snort.

“Yes, I am.”

“Hyung!” Jimin calls.

“Excuse me.” I tell Sejin.

I walk over to Jimin.

“I need water.” He pants.

I crouch down and I hand him my water bottle.

He takes large gulps.

“Easy.” I say patting his forehead with my towel.

“I don’t think I can stand. I’ve lost all feeling in my legs.”

I chuckle.

“Stop being so dramatic.” I say combing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“I’m being serious.”

He lays his head back against the wall.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“Because I’m so old?”

“Exactly.”

I slap his thigh.

“Come on. Get up. You can’t sit on that cold floor for long, you’ll get sick.”

I grab his arm and I pull him up.

He groans.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Carry me.”

“You can walk.”

He pouts at me.

“I pray for the day when I don’t like you so much.” I sigh.

He smiles.

I turn around, my back to him, and I lean over. He hops on my back and I hold his thighs with my hands before standing up straight.

“Time to go.” Sejin announces.

“Thank god.” Jimin says.

We meet up with the other members before making our way to the van.

Most of the kids fall asleep on the car ride home and I am so happy that we can get some rest.

When we get home, we take turns showering before congregating in the living room.

“I’m too tired to cook. What do you guys want to eat?” I ask.

“Can you all try ordering from the same menu this time?” Sejin asks.

“Our tastes are different.” Yoongi tells him.

I glance at Sejin.

He looks just as tired as us and now we were going to make him drive around town picking up our orders.

“We can barbecue.” I say.

Sejin looks at me and I nod at him.

He smiles in relief and he reaches over to clasp my hand with his.

A tremor goes through me at the feel of his soft hand and long fingers caressing my skin.

I remove my hand.

“I thought you were tired?” Namjoon asks.

“We are all tired but we have to eat, right? We have what we need for a barbecue. Sejin hyung can light the fire while we prepare everything.”

“You know I won’t say no to barbecue.” Jimin says.

“As long as we get to eat soon, I don’t care.” Jungkook says.

“Alright. Let’s barbecue.” Yoongi says.

**************************

I rinse the last plate and I groan as I stretch my back.

“Thank you.” 

I look at Sejin.

“For what?”

“For saving me from a half an hour drive around town.”

I nod.

“You work just as hard as we do.”

“Not really. I’m just a manager.”

“Don’t belittle your contribution. You’re good to us and we like having you around.”

“I like being here too.”

I smile at him.

He leans in and I lean back.

“What are you doing?”

He stares down at me.

“I thought it was obvious.”

I walk around him.

“I think you got the wrong idea.”

He grabs my arm and I look at him.

My heart is beating fast in my chest and I want to kiss him so badly but I can’t. We can’t do this, we can’t allow ourselves to walk down this dangerous path.

“I want you.” He says.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

I remove his hand from my arm and I hurry to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

I touch the empty side of the bed.

Jungkook had not come home last night.

Management was shitting their pants trying to find him and I was so scared that something had happened to him.

The calls to his phone had gone straight to voicemail and no one seemed to know where he was.

I curl onto my side and I stare at his pillow.

“Where have you gone?” I whisper.

I grab his pillow and I hold it against my chest.

I close my eyes and I try to block the emptiness washing over me.

Shouting reaches my ears and I sit up.

The door opens and Jungkook comes in quickly before slamming the door shut and locking it.

I stand and he looks at me.

His left cheek is scraped and bruised and his pants are torn at the knee, the stain of dried blood obvious.

“Jungkook.”

Manager Sejin is shouting through the door, demanding answers.

I reach out and touch Jungkook’s bruised cheek.

He closes his eyes and he presses his forehead against my shoulder.

Tears of relief sting my eyes and I hold him close.

I close my eyes and I savor the feel of his weight against me.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

“I needed time.”

“Do you know how worried I was about you? We were all going insane. You could at least have called to let us know you weren’t dead somewhere, fucking immature stupid kid.”

“Spare me the lecture, alright?”

“You deserve a good slapping but it seems like someone already beat me to it.”

I pull back and his dark eyes stare at me.

I can hear Jin outside talking to Sejin. I know he will buy us some time.

I wipe my eyes.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

I push him down onto the bed and he sits.

I grab my emergency kit and I kneel before him.

I take my time cleaning the cut on his cheek.

“Take off your pants.”

He stands and unbuttons his pants.

I help him pull them off as he sits back down.

His right knee is scraped and irritated.

I shake my head.

He’s hurt the knee that always bothers him.

He sits in silence, not even jerking away as I wipe his wound with an alcohol pad.

“Are you going to tell me where you’ve been?”

“No specific place.”

“Right.”

“Yoongi.”

“Could you have done it without hurting yourself?”

“I deserved it.”

I look at him.

He touches the corner of my mouth.

“Jungkook.”

His eyes swim with tears.

“I’m sorry.”

He covers his face with his hands and I wrap my hands around his wrists.

“We make quite a pair don’t we? Jungkook, look at me.”

He lowers his hands and I look into his irritated eyes.

“Maybe it’s time we cut our losses. Our relationship hasn’t been good and I don’t know if we can get it back on track. I don’t want this destructive behavior to become a pattern between us.”

“I thought about it too while I was walking around last night. But there is one problem.”

“What is that?”

“I’m in love with you and I can’t stop myself from feeling that way for you. Please don’t leave me.”

I don’t think I’ve ever felt this emotional before but at least this time I can swallow back my tears.

I touch his hair.

“You need a shower.” I say standing. “I’ll talk to Sejin hyung.”

He grabs my hand and I squeeze it before letting go.

I unlock the door and I grab the doorknob.

I sigh and I look back at him.

If I really wanted this to work, I had to try harder. 

What he wanted from me wasn’t that difficult to accomplish, I just had to put my own discomfort aside.

“Jungkook.”

He looks at me.

“I love you.”

His lips slowly curl into a smile and I smile back at him before leaving our bedroom.

**************************

I groan as he pushes into me, the burn making me wince.

My pride was screaming at me for letting this kid top but it doesn’t matter. There are no roles in our relationship and bottoming didn’t make me less of a man.

I touch his back and I feel him tremble against me.

“Just take your time.” I tell him.

“Time isn’t the problem.” He says through clenched teeth. “I don’t think I can last long.”

“As long as your first time is memorable, who cares?”

He looks down at me and I touch his sweaty hair.

“It’s not just my first time.” He says.

I can feel my face heating up.

“You’re making me feel uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I think we’re talking too much.” He smiles.

“So, come on. Show me what you’ve got.”

His lips touch mine briefly before they trail down my chin to my neck.

I shiver and I hold him tighter.

He starts rocking into me again and the pain seems to have dissipated. He widens the stance of his knees and his angle changes. 

I moan as pleasure zings up and down my body.

“I want to brand your flawless pale skin with my mouth.” He says against my shoulder.

I clench my eyes tightly.

“I love you. I love you.” He whispers against my neck.

“Do it.” I tell him.

“What?”

“Mark my skin with your teeth.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be saying it if I wasn’t.”

He nips my neck and I groan.

The rhythm of his hips becomes faster and harder and I hang on as I get closer to the edge of ecstasy.

The pain of his teeth sinking into my shoulder pushes me over the edge and I know I am being too loud.

He moans against my ear as he finds his own release and it makes my pleasure that much more satisfying.

He holds himself up on his elbows, careful not to crush me with his weight.

He pulls out of me and I roll onto my side.

He curls behind me, his arms pulling me back against his chest.

I close my eyes and I am embarrassed about the tears that suddenly fall from my eyes.

My heart beats wildly in my chest and all I can think of is of the slowly fading pleasure still coursing through my body.

“Yoongi.”

He shifts and I know he is looking down at me.

I turn my face into the pillow.

“Hey. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re crying.”

“I know! Can you not look at me please? This is embarrassing.”

He kisses my temple.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

I sigh.

“I’m fine, alright? Stop asking.”

“You know, people react differently to sex.”

“Stop talking.”

“I’m just saying that it’s normal for you to-”

I reach back and I slap his thigh.

“Alright. I’ll shut up.” He says grabbing my hand.

“I love you.” I say.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop feeling surprised to hear you say those words to me.” He puts his lips close to my ear. “I love you.”

I smile into my pillow.

“Go to sleep.” I tell him.

“Yes, dear.”

He rests his head against mine and I twine our fingers together.

“I love you.” I whisper.

His lips touch my back and I close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep picturing Yoongi with black hair. God, he looks so good!


	6. Chapter 6

Taehyung POV

My lips sting with the force of his kiss but I don’t care.

I wanted him and I can’t stop needing him so much.

His hands caress my skin under my t-shirt.

He pushes closer, our crotches rubbing together.

I break the kiss as I moan.

His mouth moves to my neck and I tighten my arms around him.

“I love you.” I whisper.

He pulls me up into his arms before walking us backwards.

My ass bumps the counter and he sets me on it as he moves between my thighs.

I wrap my legs around his waist.

“Taehyung.” He says.

“Please. Please.”

He rests his forehead against mine for a moment before he pulls away and I know the moment is gone.

I close my eyes and I rest my head back against the mirror.

I look at him.

He caresses my cheek.

“How much longer are we going to hide like this?” I ask.

“You know that we have to be careful.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean that we have to sneak around at home.”

“We can’t risk it.”

“The guys would understand.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I trust them.”

“You trust everyone.”

“Namjoon.” I get off the counter and I stand. “We’re a family now and we’re all we have. I’m not going to hide the fact that I’m in love with you when we’re around them.”

“You know perfectly well that we’re never alone. Sejin lives in the house with us and we can’t let anyone from the company know that we’re together.”

I cross my arms over my chest.

“Just be patient. Soon we won’t have to pretend anymore.”

“I’m not a patient person.”

“I know but you have to try. For us.”

I nod.

“Okay.”

He kisses me softly before releasing me.

“I will leave first.”

I watch him leave the bathroom and I count to twenty before walking out.

I walk over to the guys.

“Hey.” Jimin smiles at me.

I try to smile back.

I sit down in an empty chair and I concentrate on not staring at Namjoon.

“The photo shoot has been delayed a bit.” Yoongi says.

“We should get something to eat.” Jin says.

Namjoon’s assistant walks over to hand him his phone and I notice the way she brushes her hand against his.

He smiles at her and she takes it as an invitation to get closer.

She leans over his shoulder and whispers something in his ear.

I get up and walk away.

I can’t do this. I can’t pretend and I can’t just sit calmly by as women flirt with him.

“Hey, you okay?”

I shake my head.

“What’s wrong?”

I look at Jimin.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

I grab his hand and I pull him into the bathroom.

I lock the door behind us and I take a deep breath before turning to face him.

“I’m in love.”

“Seriously? That’s great! With who? What’s her name?”

“It’s Namjoon.”

“What?”

“We’ve been secretly dating for a few months now.”

He punches my arm and I wince.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I promised I wouldn’t.”

“That hurts my feelings. I’m your best friend, we should be able to tell each other stuff like this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Taehyung.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with Hoseok.”

“What!”

“Shut up.” He hisses.

I slap his arm.

“Are you messing with me right now?”

“No. Did you know Jungkook and Yoongi are a thing?”

“What the fuck? How do you know?”

He crosses his arms over his chest and he smirks at me.

“Kookie can’t keep any secrets from me.”

“So basically all the members are in love with each other.”

“Seems like it. Except for Jin.”

“Poor Jin.”

“We’ll find him someone. Anyways, are you going to tell the guys?”

“Namjoon doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want anyone from the company to know or they might go bat shit crazy.”

“Yeah.” 

I smirk at him. 

“So you and Hobi, huh?”

“No. Not yet. He’s in love with someone else.”

“Sorry.”

He shrugs.

“We certainly are a one of kind group, right?”

He smiles.

“Come on. Let’s go back out there.”

Namjoon is waiting outside the bathroom.

Jimin pats his cheek and winks at him.

I kick Jimin’s ass.

He punches my thigh before walking back to the guys.

Namjoon watches him walk away before looking at me.

“You told him.”

“Yeah.”

He sighs.

“Taehyung.”

“I can’t live in secrecy, I have to at least tell my best friend.”

“I told you-”

“I know what you said.”

He stares at me for a long moment.

“What did he say?”

“That he’s in love with Hoseok hyung and that Jungkook and Yoongi are dating.”

“What?”

“You have nothing to worry about, okay? The guys will understand and if management ever finds out, they will have our backs.”

“That would mean taking the whole group down with us.”

“We rise to the top together and we fall together.”

“I’m not sure the guys will think the same way.”

“I know people think I’m an idiot but just trust me a bit, yeah? I am a good judge of character.”

“You’re not an idiot.”

“I’m not saying we’re going to have sex on the couch. I just want to be able to hold your hand or stare at you if I feel like it.”

“I get it.”

“Good. Now come on.”

I brush our hands together before walking ahead of him.

****************************

We eat in silence, enjoying our first dinner together as a group in a while. Sejin had gone to the company so it was just us, finally.

I eat the meal Jin had prepared for us with gusto.

“Taehyung and I are dating.” Namjoon says suddenly.

I choke on my spaghetti.

“What?” Jin asks.

“We already know. Jimin told us.” Yoongi says.

I glare at Jimin.

“Well, we know you and Jungkook are a thing.” Namjoon tells him.

“What?!” Jin says. He stands, his chair scrapping the floor. “If you are taking advantage of my baby, I swear to god I will kill you with my own two hands!” He says pointing at Yoongi.

“You see what you did?” I tell Jimin.

I kick him under the table and he kicks me back.

“It’s your boyfriend who stirred shit up.”

I glare at Namjoon.

“I didn’t know Jin would get so mad.” He says.

I roll my eyes.

“Hyung.” Jungkook says standing. “It’s not like that. We’re in love.”

Jin reclines his palms against the table and he lowers his head.

“Wait. So this is why you guys all wanted to room together? No wonder you wouldn’t trade.” Hoseok says.

“You wanted to trade?” Jimin asks him. “Why? You don’t want to be roommates with me?”

“It’s not like that.” Hoseok says.

“Yeah, it is.” Jimin says glaring at him.

He stands and walks out of the room.

Hoseok sighs and looks down at his plate.

“I’ll go talk to him.” I say standing.

“No. I’ll go.” Hoseok says standing.

I sit back down as he leaves the room after Jiminie.

“You two can’t room together. Jungkook will stay with me.” Jin says.

“Hyung, please don’t do this.” Kookie says trying to plea with Jin.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Yoongi tells Jin. “We’re not having sex, alright?”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true.” Jungkook says blushing.

“Besides, I don’t care if you don’t like it. We’re together. Deal with it.” Yoongi says with finality.

He and Jin glare at each other.

“You happy now? Do you feel better?” I ask Namjoon.

“I think it was better than I expected.” He says eating.

I shake my head at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

Hoseok POV

“Happiness is curling up next to you.”

“What are you going on about right now?”

“I feel like I should get it stitched on a pillow or something. ‘Happiness is curling up next to my Jiminie’.”

He laughs.

“You’re crazy.”

“I think our fans would want to buy that pillow. Maybe I can even get it printed on a few t-shirts with a picture of you sleeping. You know, make some side money.”

“No.”

“Come on.” I say putting an arm around his neck. “You look so adorable when you sleep.”

I kiss his cheek and I find myself missing his chubby cheeks.

“If you do it for real then you can forget about ever getting laid.”

“Does this mean you’re going to have sex with me now?”

“No.” He chuckles.

I dig my fingers into his side and he laughs, his hands pushing my own away.

“Come on. You already sleep in my bed.”

“It’s our bed now and I don’t have to have sex with you if I don’t want.”

“Of course now. I’m not trying to pressure you, I just want some clarification. You will eventually want to have sex with me right?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

I grab a glass and I move to the fridge to get some water.

“Hoseok.”

“What?”

“Do you want to have sex?”

“For real?”

“Yeah.”

I shove the glass into the fridge and I slam the door closed before picking him up and throw him over my shoulder.

He shouts and he hits my back with his fists and I hold him tighter to stop him from falling off.

“What are you doing?” 

His laugh is so sweet and I love him so much.

“I have to hurry before you change your mind.”

I kick the door to our bedroom close and I let him fall on the bed.

He giggles and I remove my t-shirt in record time.

He grabs my hands as I start to unbutton my pants.

“I didn’t mean right now.”

“You’re such a tease.” I say pushing back down onto the bed.

I climb over him and I press my chest against his.

“You like it when I make you all hot and bothered.”

I peck his lips.

“I do but every man has his limit and staring at your ass all day pushes me closer to the edge.”

He smiles, his hand caressing my hair.

“Watching you dance does things to me that I can’t even express with words.” He says.

“Then I will dance that much harder.”

I crush our lips together.

“Hey!” Namjoon knocks on the door. “You guys ready to go?”

“Just pretend we’re not here.” I say licking his neck.

“You know he will just break the door by continuing to knock on it. He’s not the king of destruction for nothing.” He says pushing me aside as he sits up.

“We can always have sex on the way there.” I say sliding my hand up his thigh.

He slaps my hand.

“Oh, yeah. I bet management will love that.”

“I don’t care about management. I just want to make you happy and it wouldn’t hurt if you were burning with passion for me.”

“I do burn, I just know how to keep the flames at bay. But I promise, tonight you can have me any way you want.” He says patting down his hair.

“You really do know what to say to get me all riled up.”

“It’s my secret power.” 

He kisses me softly before standing.

He opens the door and Namjoon pokes his head in.

“Come on. We’re going to be late.” He says before turning and walking away.

Jimin moves to follow him.

“Hey.”

He looks back at me.

“Limber up before you come to bed tonight.”

He smirks at me before walking away.

I fall back on the bed.

God, why did he have to be so damn sexy?

**************************

He gasps against my ear and it drives me insane.

I grab his hips in a tight hold as I push into him, harder and harder, our bodies sliding up higher on the bed.

He moans, biting his lips seductively.

I nip at his chin before sucking his plump bottom lip into my mouth.

He tightens around me, his nails digging into my shoulders.

I swallow down his loud moan of passion as he comes.

I screw my eyes shut as I come inside of him, his tight channel milking my orgasm out of me.

I gasp for breath and I stare down at his flushed sweaty face.

“I think Sejin might know about us now.” I pant.

Jimin opens his eyes and looks up at me.

“Yeah, we weren’t exactly trying to be quiet.”

“Did you really expect it to be quiet with me?”

“Actually, I expect it to be louder.”

I chuckle.

I kiss his forehead before moving off of him.

He groans as he stretches out his legs.

“I’ll give you a massage in a minute. Just let me catch my breath.” I say putting my arm over my eyes.

I sigh as my body melts into the mattress.

“You can rub my thighs tomorrow.” He says rolling towards me.

I lift my arm and look at him.

He smiles at me.

I touch his rosy cheek.

“If I could, I would have sex with you again right now.”

He chuckles.

“Good for me that you can’t then. I need time to recover.”

“You don’t know how proud I am of myself to hear you say that.”

He slaps my chest and I grab his small hand.

I kiss his fingertips and his expression becomes dreamy.

I lean over and kiss him.

Someone knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” I call.

“Can you guys come out here? Sejin has called a meeting.” Namjoon says.

I groan.

“Right now?” Jimin asks.

“Yeah. Hurry up.”

I hear him walk away and I put the pillow over my face.

“Well, I guess this ends our post coital bliss.” Jimin says sitting up. “Seriously, I don’t think I can stand up straight.” He groans as he stands.

“This better be important or I am telling Sejin off.” I say.

I throw the pillow back on the bed as I stand.

I put my underwear back on before grabbing my pajama bottoms.

Jimin braces himself against the nightstand and I smirk.

He glares at me.

“Shut up.”

I kiss his naked shoulder and I help him pull his pajama bottoms on.

“Come on. Let’s go see what Sejin wants.”

He puts his t-shirt on and I walk out of the room shirtless, Jimin shuffling out behind me.

I sit on the couch and I pull Jimin down beside me.

He winces as he sits and I caress the side of his neck.

Jin glances at us.

I stare back at him, daring him to say something.

“What is this all about?” Yoongi asks, a sleepy expression on his face.

Jungkook has his eyes closed and is resting his head against Yoongi’s shoulder.

Sejin comes over to the living room.

“So what is this about?” Namjoon asks.

Sejin looks at us and he’s got a serious expression on his face.

“I’m in love with Kim Seokjin and I fully intend to pursue a romantic relationship with him.” He announces.

We are silent for a few tense moments.

“Yah! You got me out of bed for this?” Yoongi frowns. “Come on.” He says grabbing Jungkook’s hand and standing. 

“I’m sorry Sejin hyung but we already knew you were in love with Jin hyung so this meeting is pointless.” I say.

The other members agree.

“I just wanted to come out and say it myself.” Sejin says.

“Well, congratulations. Now, if you will excuse us, we are going back to bed.” Namjoon says standing.

“What a waste of time.” Yoongi mutters as he drags a sleepy Jungkook back to their bedroom.

“I expected some reaction but I didn’t imagine this.” Sejin says.

“So happy for you.” I say patting Sejin’s shoulder. “But don’t ever interrupt a post coital moment again.”

“What?”

“Jimin and I are together, Namjoon and Tae are together, Yoongi hyung and Kookie are together, and now we can add you and Jin hyung to the list. Congratulations.”

“Good night.” Jimin says grabbing my hand.

I follow him to our room.

“Wait! You’re all dating each other?!”

Jimin giggles and I shut the door to our room.


	8. Chapter 8

Jin POV

“Okay. Look. I know I crossed the line the other day.”

I look at Sejin.

“Yes, you did.”

“The only thing I regret is the fact that you didn’t lean in to my kiss.”

“What?”

“I am in love with you.”

“Sejin.”

“I’m in love with you.”

“Lower your voice.”

“You have to believe me.”

My heart races again like it always does when I’m around him and his confession doesn’t help me one bit.

“Please stop saying things like this.”

His hand caresses the side of my face and I move away.

I make sure no one had just seen.

“I would risk it all for you.” He says moving closer.

“I don’t want you to.”

“It’s my decision to make.”

“Can’t you understand the pressure that would put on me? Do you think I would be alright knowing that you gave up your career for me? You are important to us and I would much rather have you as our manager than as a fling.”

“So you do feel something for me.”

“That is not the point.”

“Why do you assume our relationship won’t last?”

“I know how relationships work, alright? Everything is perfect in the beginning and we promise to love each other forever and then five months later, it’s all over.”

“Is that what happened to you?”

“No. Of course not.” I lie.

“Jin.”

He cups my face and I close my eyes.

“Why do you torture me like this?” I ask.

“I love you. Just trust my feelings for you.”

“I can’t.”

“Then let me show you how much you mean to me.”

His lips press against mine softly and all the air is sucked out of my lungs.

He grabs my hands, his lips never leaving mine, and he places them on his waist.

I fist my hands in his shirt as his hands caress my back.

“I love you.” He whispers and I gasp as he deepens the kiss.

It had been so long since I’ve felt this way, since someone held me like this.

“Jin hyung!” 

I jump away from Sejin.

“Jin hyung!” Namjoon shouts again.

“Coming!” I call back. I look at Sejin. “Don’t you understand how dangerous this is?”

“You already know where I stand.”

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and I walk around him.

He grabs my hand and I look back at him.

“No matter what anyone thinks or says, I’m in love with you and I’m not going to stop pursuing you until you either accept or you say that you don’t love me.”

I remove my hand from his and I go into the dressing room where the members are waiting.

“There you are.” Namjoon says. “There has been a change in the performance.”

I fix my hair in the mirror and I try to swallow down my emotions.

I sit down before my shaky legs give out from under me.

I had to control myself, I can’t go out to perform like this.

The stylist and the makeup artists leave the room and we are left alone.

I take a deep breath but my heart is still racing in my chest.

“Alright?” Namjoon says and the members agree.

I hadn’t even heard a word he was saying and it makes me feel worse.

My eyes tear up of their own volition.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Namjoon asks.

He places a comforting hand on my back and I look at the kids.

“I’m in love with Sejin.” I whisper.

They stare at me in silence.

“Say something.” I tell them.

“Hyung.” Namjoon says. “This is serious.”

“I know, alright! It’s been eating me up inside and I have tried to ignore it but I can’t when he tells me he’s in love with me. What am I supposed to do? I can’t let him risk his career for me but I don’t want him to leave.”

“No. I just mean that you’ve finally moved on from that jerk who broke your heart.” Namjoon says.

I look up at him.

He smiles down at me.

“You really do know how to freak out don’t you?” Yoongi asks.

I wipe my eyes.

“I’m feeling very stressed right now.”

“No kidding.” Hoseok says.

“So what are you going to do?” Taetae asks me.

“I don’t know.”

“You have to accept! He just declared himself to you.” Jiminie tells me.

“It’s too risky.”

“Hyung, you can’t let the company dictate who you can love.” JK tells me.

“You guys have to hide in public but there is no reason why you can’t love each other. We will support you guys the way you have supported us. Well, not him because he doesn’t know but either way. We are here for you.” Namjoon says patting my shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“Five minutes!” The stage manager announces.

We stand and circle up.

“Let’s go out there and do our best.” Namjoon says. “Bang!”

“Bangtan!”

When we exit the room, Sejin is waiting for us.

I avoid looking at him.

I just can’t deal with this right now. I had to concentrate on our performance.

I had promised myself that Bangtan came first before anything else and I was going to keep the promise I had made.

******************************

“OW! Shit!”

“Hyung, are you okay?” Hoseok asks.

“I cut myself.”

“Is it serious?” Yoongi asks. “I have an emergency kit.”

“No. It’s not that deep. I just need to put a bandage on it. Jiminie, watch the roasting sausages for me, alright? I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, hyung.”

I go to the bathroom and I turn on the faucet.

Why do small cuts always bleed so much?

I run my finger under water until the bleeding subsides.

I turn the water off and I search for a Band-Aid.

“Where the hell are they?”

A hand reaches past me and digs the box of bandages out from the back of the drawer.

I turn my head and I look at Sejin.

He doesn’t say anything, he just pulls out a bandage and he places it on my finger.

“Thank you.”

I move to leave the bathroom.

“I’m going to put in my transfer at the company.”

I stop and I look at him.

He looks back at me.

“The other members don’t know yet, I’ll tell them once it’s official. I just wanted to tell you first, you deserve that at least for what I have put you through.”

“What?”

My face flushes and I start to feel nauseous.

“I was going to stay with you guys regardless of what happened between us but you are right. The stress isn’t helping you and it’s starting to become obvious. You’re making too many mistakes and you are too distracted. So, I’m going to ask for a transfer. The company made me an offer last month but I turned it down. From what I know, it’s still available so I am going to take it. I’m sorry for the problems I have caused you.” He caresses the side of my face. “You are the most precious thing to me, Jin. And no matter where I am, I am always going to be cheering for you.”

He kisses my forehead before leaving the bathroom.

Tears sting my eyes and I hurry after him.

I grab his forearm and he looks at me.

I throw my arms around his neck as I press my lips to his.

His hands touch my back and I pull him closer.

“You’re not leaving me.” I whisper against his mouth before crushing our lips together.

The clanking of dishes and silverware reaches my ears and I break the kiss.

I hold up a finger indicating for him to wait and I walk to the kitchen.

“Hey, you guys go ahead and eat without me. I just remembered I have something important to do.”

“Hyung.” Namjoon says.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Jiminie asks me.

“I’ll eat later.” I say before leaving the kitchen.

I walk back down the hall and grabbing Sejin’s hand, I lead him to my room.

I close and lock the door behind us before kissing him again.

He removes his glasses before leading me back towards the bed.

I let him push me down on it and I shiver at the feel of his weight pushing me down against the mattress.

“I love you.” I whisper against his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin’s kissing scene in the ‘Blood, Sweat and Tears’ MV inspired me for this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Jungkook POV

“What the hell were you thinking leaving without telling anyone? What good is you having a phone if we can’t reach you? Do you know how worried everyone was about you?” Sejin says, his voice raised in anger.

“Yes.”

“Then think next time before you decide to run away! It was bad enough when Taehyung did it. Do you know what could have happened to you out there?” Manager Hansoon asks.

I sit there with my head bowed, the hyungs sitting next to me.

Yoongi’s hand touches my knee and move my hand closer to his so that our fingertips are touching.

“Just look at your face. How in the hell are we supposed to explain this?” Sejin asks.

Namjoon puts a hand on the back of my neck.

“Look, Jungkook just needed time-”

“Time for what? If he wanted to pout, he can do that here.” Manager Hansoon says cutting Namjoon off.

“Yeah, because god forbid we lose our watchdogs.” Yoongi says. “Jungkook must have forgotten that we’re not allowed to have private time or to feel things other than what you tell us.”

“Yoongi.” Namjoon says quietly.

“What did you say?” Manager Hansoon asks.

“I think we just need to calm down.” Sejin says.

“See? He’s telling us we need to calm down so that means we have to sit here and pretend like we’re fine.” Yoongi says. 

“I think you’re getting too big for yourself.” Hansoon tells him.

“And I think it’s time we cut our association with you.” Yoongi says.

“Woah, woah!” Jin says.

I grab Yoongi’s hand.

“You don’t have to get so defensive, alright? As your managers we have a right to be concerned and to scold you when you break the rules.” Sejin says.

“He’s right.” Namjoon says.

Yoongi stands.

“So now you’re on their side, is that it?” Yoongi asks him.

“Yoongi.” Jin says.

“What? Are you on their side too?”

“They are right.” I say.

Yoongi looks at me.

“What I did was wrong.” I grab his hand and I tug him down beside me. “I acted immaturely and I caused you all trouble. So now it’s time I take the consequences.”

“So we’re all in agreement then.” Hansoon says.

“No, we’re not.” Yoongi says with a glare.

“You and I need to have a meeting.” He tells Yoongi.

Yoongi shakes his head, a smirk on his lips.

I squeeze his hand.

I really didn’t need Yoongi getting into trouble with management. He might think he’s invincible but I wasn’t going to let him risk it.

“I’m sorry for the trouble I created and for not being responsible. It won’t happen again.” I say.

Sejin nods.

“We’re just glad that you’re okay.” He tells me.

I nod.

“Don’t be late for your schedule tomorrow.” Hansoon says.

With a last glare at Yoongi, he leaves.

“I think we all need some rest after the stressful day we’ve had.” Jin says.

We stand and make our way to our rooms.

“Thank you for sticking up for me but you know I deserved it.” I tell Yoongi once the door to our bedroom closes.

“I love you.”

I smile, my face heating up.

I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hear him say those words out loud to me.

“I love you too.”

He sighs.

“Alright. So now that that is over with, I think it’s time we continue discussing our relationship.”

“Did we have a discussion?”

“Yeah. It went something along these lines.”

He removes his bathrobe, and I am surprised to see that he is naked underneath it.

His pale skin glows in the moonlight and his dark eyes seem alien.

I shiver with want and my mouth dries up.

He lies down on the bed on his back and he lifts a hand, his fingers curling my way.

I grasp his hand and I lay over him.

I touch his naked body with greedy fingers and he responds to my ministrations.

He pulls my head down and he brushes his lips against mine in a tantalizing kiss.

“I love you so much.” I whisper.

He smiles up at me, his fingers caressing my hair.

“I love you.” He answers.

I press my mouth to his.

*************************

I nudge Yoongi and he looks at me.

I nod towards Jin and he sighs.

“I want to apologize for being rude to Sejin hyung last night.” He says.

Jin looks at him.

“Thank you.”

“I’ll apologize to him when he comes back from his meeting.”

Jin nods.

I pat Yoongi’s hand and he rolls his eyes but he curls his fingers against mine.

“Sejin hyung isn’t getting fired, is he?” Tae asks.

“Not everyone at the company agrees that he should remain as our manager. If anyone were to find out about our relationship then they can say he forced me to be with him since he holds a position of power. And it is inappropriate to engage in a romantic relationship with your subordinates. Oh god! I told him we should keep it a secret but he’s stubborn when it comes to his convictions.” Jin groans.

“You should be happy that he loves you so much.” Namjoon tells him.

“I am but I don’t want him to lose his job. It’s the whole reason why I told him I couldn’t be with him. Maybe I should have just let him transfer.”

“Hyung, you need to stay strong. You can’t talk like this, Sejin hyung needs your support.” I tell him.

“I know. I’m just scared that they might vote to fire him after all.”

Jimin puts an arm around him.

“I think it’s time we went public. This secrecy isn’t doing anyone any good. It’s just putting more unnecessary stress on us and we just need to get it out in the open.” Yoongi says.

“We can’t do that.” Namjoon says.

“I’m not saying we go out there and have a press conference. Have you guys heard the phrase ‘hiding in plain sight’?”

“Yes.” We answer.

“We can do it gradually, through our songs or our music videos. Just hint at it without actually coming out and saying it. Let the fans decide if what they see is true.”

“I don’t know.” Namjoon says.

“The company can’t stop us from showing creativity.”

“I think we should give it a try.” Hoseok says.

“It’s very risky.” Namjoon says.

“We’ve risked everything to be where we are today. We can’t stop now, not because of this.” Tae says.

“I agree.” Jimin says.

I clasp my hand with Yoongi’s.

“I don’t want people to know I’m with Sejin. At least not yet. I don’t want to give the company any more reason to fire him.”

“It’s alright, hyung. You can talk about your past relationship.” Jimin tells him.

“So, we all agree?” Yoongi asks.

I nod and the other members agree.

I was afraid of taking the next step but Yoongi was right. We couldn’t let others opinion influence who we loved and we couldn’t let it stop us from loving.

The hyungs started working on incorporating our relationships into our songs and because it was personal, I think that we all worked even harder to produce better music.

We didn’t want it to be too obvious but we also didn’t want it to get lost in translation. We had to find the perfect harmony between truth and fiction.

When we released the music video for ‘Butterfly’, we were all tense waiting to see the reaction from our fans. It was a bit darker than what we had previously done and we didn’t know how they would take it. It could go either way. Thankfully, everyone seemed to love it.

After that came ‘I Need U’, and ‘Run’.

The hardest one for me was ‘Run’ because we depicted our argument scene. Having to reenact what happened between us is something I never want to do again.

Fans seemed to love this darker, morose side of us and it became known as the ‘HYYH Era’.

With the release of our third instalment of HYYH, we began to be more public in our relationships. We never announced it to fans or to the press, we just made it obvious for everyone to see.

We lost some support and some fans but this is who we were and we were not going to hide it anymore.

It was a bit uncomfortable the first time we actually spoke out loud of our romantic relationships. Fans always posted questions on the ‘Fan Café’ board or on Twitter. We rarely ever answered but this happened at a press conference and everyone waited for our answer.

As our leader, Namjoon was the first to speak of his relationship with Taehyung and that seemed to open the floodgates for reporters and fans.

The question people always asked me without fail is: why do you love Yoongi? And the answer I always give is that I love him because he is Yoongi.

He may be stubborn and obsessed with his work, but it is what makes him the genius man I love. He tried to be more open about his feelings and his thoughts and just him trying for me made me love him even more.

Yoongi is a very special man and I treasure him with all I am.

I was lucky to have found this man to share my life with and I wasn’t going to let him go. 

Yoongi curls his fingers with mine and I tighten my hand around his as we accept the award.

I kiss his temple and his smile becomes wider.

“I love you.” I whisper in his ear.

He turns towards me and pulling my head down, he presses his mouth to mine. 

Namjoon’s acceptance speech becomes background noise as I lose myself in Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jikook feels are starting to creep up again


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead. I wasn’t going to but I was in Namjoon mode.

Namjoon POV

He knocks the book out of my hands as he straddles my thighs.

I look up at him and the way he is biting his bottom lip immediately makes my blood flow southward.

I reach up to take my glasses off but he grabs my wrist.

“Keep them on.”

I smirk at him.

I suck on his bottom lip and he starts to gyrate his hips against mine.

“Here you are.” Jimin says coming into the studio. “Come on, you don’t have time for this.”

He grabs Taehyung’s arm and he pulls him off of me.

“Wait.” Taehyung says. “Jimin.”

“You promised to help me find the perfect present for Hobi. Now, come on!”

“Fine. Namjoon.” Tae sighs.

“I get it. Go on.”

He leans down and kisses me.

“We will continue this tonight.” He says.

“I’ll make sure.”

I watch his ass as he walks away.

I shake my head to get my mind off of the dirty thoughts I was having about Tae.

Time to get back to work.

I promised Yoongi I would take the lead in writing the next Cypher even though we were pretty sure it wasn’t going to be a part of the first installment of HYYH. Might not even make it into the second installment.

I stare at the browser and I try to get some words down but my mind is distracted.

I rub my eyes.

It’s hard to get into dissing mode when all you can think about is your cute boyfriend and all the things you wanted to do to him.

I groan and I run a hand through my hair.

I flip the page.

All I can think of is of Taehyung and the words come faster than I can write.

“My love that is forever. It’s all free for you baby. Will you stay by my side?” I mutter to myself as I quickly write down the words.

I can always go back and fix them later.

I cross out a few lines before continuing.

“Butterfly. Like a butterfly.”

It wasn’t what I was supposed to be working on but I had to get this down before I lost it.

I sit back and I stare at the lyrics.

Not bad.

Now I just had to translate it into Korean.

The guys didn’t know how I could write songs in English since it wasn’t my native tongue but it was easier for me.

The hard part was the translation. I had to make changes to get the song to flow the way it was supposed to.

I stretch my arms over my head.

“You seem satisfied. Did you finish writing?” Hoseok asks sitting next to me.

“I’m not finished but I got it down. Although, it’s not for what I was supposed to be working on.”

He chuckles.

“Happens.”

“What are you working on?”

“I just have bits and pieces. Nothing specific.”

“Can I see?”

“Sure.”

He hands me his notebook.

I skim through the scribbles.

I point at the line that stands out to me.

“‘Like a house of cards’. I like it.”

I hand him back his notebook

“I was thinking it could be for the vocal line.”

“I’m sure they’re going to like that.”

He nods.

“Well. I have to go.” I say standing.

I pat his shoulder.

“Hot date?” He smirks back at me.

“Something like that.”

He laughs.

“Have fun.”

“That goes without saying.”

***************************

I bite down on the back of his shoulder and he groans.

I like taking him like this, from behind.

He was always so responsive and I can touch his body more freely than when he’s on his back.

He moans low and loud and I know the guys will complain about it tomorrow.

I moan as he tightens around me.

“You’re so beautiful.” I say licking down his spine.

He shivers and he rests his head against the pillow.

His hands tighten around the pillow and I catalogue his facial expressions.

Taehyung is an open book when it comes to sex and just by looking at his face I know when to move in and out of him slowly and when to fuck him harder.

He gasps and I know he is close.

“Oh, Namjoon.”

I wrap an arm around his chest and with the other I grab his hip before rolling us onto our sides.

I hold his thigh up with one hand as I move into him.

His nails bite into my skin as he holds on to my forearm.

He rests his head against my shoulder and I lick his sweaty neck.

“I can’t anymore.” He moans.

“Don’t hold back on my account.”

He tenses against me as he comes an I close my eyes as I savor the feel of him holding me inside of him like he never wanted to let me go.

I come inside of him hard and fast and I rest my head back against the pillow as I catch my breath.

We lie in silence, our panting breaths the only sound in the room.

I start to slip out of him and he rolls onto his front.

He turns his head to look at me.

“I’m going to need you to take me to that masseuse parlor again.” He says.

I caress his sweaty back.

“I just gave you a happy ending.”

He chuckles.

“Exactly why I need a massage.”

I lean over and kiss his cheek.

“Alright. I’ll make the appointment.”

“Hmm.” He sighs as he closes his eyes.

I roll onto my back as I pull the bed sheet over us.

“I wrote you a song.”

He lifts himself up on his elbows.

“You wrote me a song?” He smiles. “Can I hear it?”

“I haven’t translated it yet and I haven’t decided on the musical composition but I can hear the twang of guitar. Something sad yet hopeful at the same time.”

“Wow. I can’t wait until you finish it. Does it have a title?”

I touch the side of his neck.

“I think I’m going to call it ‘Butterfly’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from “Butterfly” by BTS
> 
> I was listening to the ‘Wings’ album while writing this chapter and it’s so distracting. I just wanted to watch their performances, the MV and short films over and over.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin POV

Jin twists his hands together nervously and I grab one of his hands in mine.

He holds on to it tightly.

Bang PD-nim walks in, Sejin following.

I pat Jin’s hand as he tenses beside me.

“The official meeting will happen tomorrow but I wanted to meet with you guys first.” Shihyuk says.

“What kind of a meeting?” Namjoon asks.

“Don’t you think you’re making too much of a big deal out of this?” Yoongi asks.

“Look. There are clauses in the contract that are there in order to avoid this from happening.” Shihyuk says.

“How is a contract going to stop two people from loving each other?” Hoseok asks and I nod in agreement.

“I understand that you guys have grown attached to Sejin but-”

“You can’t fire him. Please.” Jin says.

“If you could see it from our point of view then you would understand.” Shihyuk tells him. “If the press finds out about this-”

“Does this mean that you’re going to fire us all then?” Taehyung asks. “We all stand together on this and Sejin is a part of our family. We’re not going to turn our backs now when he’s been nothing but supportive of us.”

“Okay, guys. Look-”

“We don’t need a meeting. Raise your hand if you want to keep Sejin as our manager.” Yoongi says.

We all raise our hands.

“It’s not that easy.” Shihyuk says.

“We’ve made this company millions of dollars and we’re barely getting started. We are the most recognized and the longest lasting group this company has had. We are an internationally recognized group now and other artists have asked that we compose lyrics for them. We have brought you the recognition you wanted and more than enough awards to decorate your office with. We haven’t asked for much from you and I think it’s time we cash in some favors.” Namjoon says.

“Us coming out wasn’t the death trap you all thought it would be. A lot more opportunities have presented themselves now that wouldn’t have been available to us before.” Hoseok says.

“Guys.” Sejin says. “I appreciate your support but-”

“We are not giving up on you, hyung. But we need you to fight back on this, don’t just give in.” Jungkook tells him.

“There is nothing to fight about. I violated the contract and I knew that when I willingly began a romantic relationship with Seokjin.”

“Then I think the question we should be asking is: do you want to continue to be our manager?” I ask. “Because we will fight for you but it’s no use if you’ve already given in.”

“Of course I want to stay by your guy’s side if I can!”

“Then at least pretend you still have some fight in you.” Yoongi tells him. “If not for us then at least for Jin hyung.”

Sejin looks at Shihyuk.

“I want to remain on as part of the BTS team. Even if I am demoted, I don’t care. Just don’t make me leave them behind.” Sejin says.

“What do you say?” Namjoon asks Shihyuk.

“I have every right to fire you but I know it will only make these guys turn on me.” Shihyuk sighs. “Fine. You win. I will talk with the board. There will be some restrictions and another manager will be working alongside you to make sure there is no favoritism or negligence to your manager duties. You will remain professional while on duty.”  
Sejin nods.

“I will.”

“You owe me some drinks after the headache you’ve put me through.”

“Next time you’re free.” Sejin promises.

“Alright. Now that this is settled, shouldn’t you guys be working on your next album?”

“Of course. We’ll get right on it.” Namjon says.

We wait until he leaves the office before cheering.

Jin hugs Sejin and it really makes me feel emotional. Now we could all be happy with the ones we love.

“This was like a scene out of a drama.” Taehyung says.

“I say we go out and celebrate.” Yoongi says. “I’m in the mood for some soft shell crab.”

“Lamb. Lamb.” Jungkook votes.

“No. I’m with Yoongi hyung. I want fish.” Tae says.

“Meat.” Namjoon says.

“I want brisket.” Jin says.

“Korean beef.” I say.

“Wait, wait. I think we should let Sejin hyung pick tonight.” Hoseok says.

“Really?” Sejin asks.

“Yeah. Where do you want to eat?” Namjoon asks.

He looks at us.

“I know a little place.” He says with a smile.

Turns out that the little place he took us to was a five star restaurant.

The food was delicious and the beer was even better.

I have to admit that I drank more than I was supposed to but this was a celebration. Things were really good right now. Our latest album was at the top of the charts both here at home and internationally, we didn’t have to hide our love for each other anymore and Sejin didn’t get fired. 

I say it was more than enough reason to celebrate.

I moan as the steak practically melts in my mouth.

“This is so good.” Tae says eating his scallops. 

“Wait. Who’s paying for this?” I ask.

We all stare at each other.

“Why don’t we let the company get this one?” Namjoon smiles.

He sets the company card on the table.

We all cheer.

*************************

I groan as I fall into bed.

“I ate so much.” 

I roll onto my side.

Hoseok chuckles and he removes my shoes.

“You’re drunk.”

“Maybe.” I smile.

“Your face is flushed.”

“Does it make me look good or does it look like I have a fever?” I ask touching my cheeks.

“Somewhere in between.” He says.

I throw the pillow his way but my aim is way off.

He laughs.

“You better not get sick, the food you ate was expensive.”

“Don’t talk about food right now.”

“If you’d seen the bill.” He whistles. “Shit. I really hope we don’t get in trouble for this.”

“We deserve to eat at fancy restaurants once in a while.”

He lies down beside me.

“Do you remember the boxed lunches we used to eat? The same thing day after day.” He sighs. “It seems like it was a long time ago.”

I nod.

“You need to change into your pajamas. You can’t sleep in your jeans.”

“I can’t stand right now.”

“Come on. I’ll help you.”

“Like you need an excuse to get me naked.” I smile.

“Aren’t drunk people supposed to be horny? Or is that just a myth?”

“Probably just a myth or maybe I’m not that kind of drunk.”

I sit up slowly before taking Hobi’s hand and standing.

I sway for a moment.

“I think I’m okay.” I tell him.

He sets my shorts and a t-shirt on the bed.

I pull my sweater off and I unbutton my jeans with a sigh.

He chuckles.

“I really love you right now.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious! You’re drunk and your pants are too tight around the waist. Your hair is a mess and you can barely keep your eyes open.” He cups my face. “I have never seen you look this beautiful before.”

I smile.

“Hoseok.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

I shove him aside as I hurry to the bathroom.

He kneels beside me with a sigh.

“Yeah, I really am in love with you because even you throwing up doesn’t put me off.”

He pats my back as I cough and hurl.

I groan.

“Better?” He asks.

“I think so.”

I flush the toilet and I stand.

He hands me my toothbrush and I brush my teeth as he turns on the shower.

“Take a hot shower, it will make you feel better. I’ll go get your pajamas.”

He kisses the side of my head before leaving the bathroom.

“Hobi.”

“Yeah?” He asks turning to look at me.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Even you’re stinky.”

I kick his thigh and he laughs.

I shake my head but I can’t keep the smile off my face.

I chuckle.

I must have done something good to deserve such a wonderful man.

“Hope-ah! I love you!” I shout.

“Shut up!” Namjoon shouts back.

“People are trying to sleep!” Jungkook calls out.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Hoseok screams back. “AH! AH! MY HEART IS TOO FULL OF MY JIMINIE!”

The guys start shouting at us to shut up and I laugh, Hoseok’s laugh echoing my own.

Yeah, things were perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Sex ahead because they all deserve a sex scene.

Sejin POV

“I have loved you from the moment I saw you and I will continue to love you until the day I die.”

“Romantic and a bit depressing.”

I smile down at him.

“You are the most precious thing on this earth to me.”

“You’ve mentioned it before.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I know.” He says quietly.

I caress his face.

“You are very beautiful.”

He averts his gaze.

“Okay, stop it now.”

“I mean it. You are beautiful.”

“You mean handsome.”

“No. You are the definition of beauty. Your eyes, your mouth, your voice, your shoulders. You are beautiful Seokjin.”

“No one has called me beautiful before. Handsome, yes. Beautiful, no.”

I kiss his nose.

“You’re beautiful.”

I kiss his neck

“You’re beautiful.”

I unbutton his shirt and I kiss his chest.

“You’re beautiful.”

He chuckles.

“Okay. I get it.”

I move my mouth down his belly.

“You’re beautiful.”

He sighs as I brush my mouth over the bulge in his pants.

“You’re beautiful.”

I unbutton his pants and he lifts his ass as I lower his pants and underwear down over this thighs.

I throw them aside as I lie on my belly between his thighs.

I softly brush my mouth against the soft skin of his inner thighs and he moans.

“You’re beautiful.” I whisper.

I let my hands wander over his chest as I lick his cock.

A part of me was really embarrassed to be doing this but for Jin I will do it.

I close my eyes as I suck the tip of his cock.

He lifts his hips and I pull away.

“Sorry, sorry.” He says.

“It’s okay.”

He sits up and I look at him.

He grabs my face and he pulls me up.

I place my hands on his thighs to balance myself.

He presses our mouths together and I let him push me down onto the mattress.

He removes his shirt quickly before lying over me.

He kisses me again and I touch his naked back.

His hands quickly divest me on my clothes and I moan as he takes me in his hand.

I put a hand to my mouth to keep my moans of pleasure in.

I was embarrassed to make noises, I didn’t want anyone to know what we were doing in here.

He grabs my wrist and he pulls my arm over my head.

He leans down over me.

“I want to hear you.” He says.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. The noises you make drive me crazy and I can’t get enough of them. I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

He tightens his hand around me and I bite my lip.

He arches his eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…habit.”

“It’s okay. I know can I can rid you of it.”

I touch the side of his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” He says kissing the inside of my wrist. “Now let’s start the show, huh?”

He grabs the tube of lube from the nightstand drawer and I tense.

I was not used to this.

He kisses me softly, drawing me back into the moment and I get lost in the feel of his lips against mine, at the sound of his labored breathing as he deepens the kiss, of the way his tongue moved seductively against mine.

His finger penetrates me and I wince.

He is slow in preparing me and while there is some pleasure mixed with the pain, I was still afraid to let him do this.

“Just relax against me.” He says kissing my shoulder.

I breathe deeply and I try to relax my clenched muscles.

“It hurts my pride to say this but I don’t think I am handsome enough to stand beside you.”

I open my eyes and I look at him.

“What?” I ask.

He smiles down at me.

“I know I am handsome but I am not delusional. I know there are a lot of people who are way better looking than me. You are one of those people.”

“I’m not-”

“I think they call people like you ‘tall, dark, and handsome’.”

He removes his fingers and his hands push my knees open.

“You are so incredibly handsome. Every part of you is perfect: your height, your hair, your smile. Your eyes.”

He leans down closer to me.

“Why do you love me?” He asks.

“Because you are you.” 

He slowly pushes into me and I groan.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

I hold on to his arms.

“Yes, it does.” I wince.

“Explain it to me then.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.”

He rocks into me slowly and I hold my breath.

“Explain it to me.” He says again.

I squeeze my eyes close.

“You are a wonderful person and you care for others more than you care for yourself. Because you are secure in who you are and you don’t hide your true self, not from the fans and not from the people around you.” I bite my lip as a moan tries to escape.

“Hmm.”

He rests more of his weight on me, his chest pressed to mine.

“Do you want to know why I love you?”

“Yes.”

“Look at me.”

I open my eyes.

“It’s simple.” The angle of his thrusts changes and I gasp. “I love you because you accept me for who I am, flaws and all. I love you because even if you are afraid or insecure, you give yourself to me freely.”

He holds my hip with one of his hands, his movements harder and deeper.

I fist my hands into the sheets.

“Sejin.” He whispers and I moan.

“Just like that.” He mutters against my neck.

It seems that once I start, I can’t stop.

The sounds of pleasure leave my mouth unbidden and even though my face is burning with shame, hearing him respond to the noises I was making was exhilarating.

A great pressure fills my lower abdomen and I feel like I can’t catch my breath.

“Oh, please stop.”

“Not until we both fall over the edge.” He grunts.

I wrap my arms around him as the pressure explodes out of me.

His hips still and I feel him release inside of me.

I shiver with the feel of it.

He presses his forehead to mine and we breathe together for a few seconds before he moves out of me.

I stretch out my legs, a burning sensation on my lower back making itself known and my hips hurt.

“Oh, shit. You scratched my back.” He says reaching to touch his back.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. It’s not like I’m going to expose that part of myself on stage or anything.”

He kisses me softly and I return the kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

*************************

It was hard to meet the members gazes the next morning.

Tae and Jimin giggle and I keep my face down.

“Sejin hyung.”

I look at Jungkook.

“You’re beautiful.” He tells me.

The member’s loud laughter makes my face burn.

“Stop it.” Jin says smacking the back of Jungkook’s head. “Leave him alone.”

“Do you guys still want that day off?” I ask.

“Alright. We’ll be good.” Namjoon says.

Jin cups my face and I look at him.

“I love you.” He says.

I smile at him.

“So sweet.” Yoongi says in a disinterested tone and the guys laugh again.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Jin’s ‘Awake’ while writing this chapter. That song always fills me with so many feels for him.


End file.
